


Unexpected and Eager

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Mild intoxication, Stand Alone, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Now that Victor was off with Yuuri, Christophe really had nobody to have fun with after hours.“Christophe!” A cheerful voice called from behind him, almost as if on cue.Christophe turned, champagne flute still twisting in hand. Phichit Chulanont was heading his way with a bright smile on his face. Maybe this banquet wouldn’t be so boring after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this rare pair, so why not write it just in time for my fav's birthday. Happy birthday Christophe, and happy Valentine's Day! (Unbeta'd)

Christophe sighed and took a sip of his champagne. He was a classy man so of course he lifted his pinky up. What was he, some kind of monster?

No, no he was not.

He surveyed the banquet hall, skaters and coaches and everyone of the like crowding the area, drinking the night away. Christophe wondered if this banquet would be half as fun as last year’s. There was no pole, for starters, and Yuuri would definitely be on his best behavior this year.

Which meant no stripping.

Boo.

There was also the fact that Christophe probably wasn’t going to be fucking around with everybody this year. Now that Victor was off with Yuuri, Christophe really had nobody to have fun with after hours. Otabek Altin was off hiding with Yuri Plisetsky, both of them too young for Christophe’s tastes. Once again, Christophe wasn’t a monster and he definitely wasn’t disgusting enough to come onto a teenager.

Jean Jacques Leroy was also a candidate, but not really since he had a fiance and was most likely very, very straight. Christophe wasn’t fucking with that either.

“Christophe!” A cheerful voice called from behind him, almost as if on cue.

Christophe turned, champagne flute still twisting in hand. Phichit Chulanont was heading his way with a bright smile on his face. Maybe this banquet wouldn’t be so boring after all.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Phichit?” Christophe purred as Phichit approached him, smile never disappearing and hips swinging when he walked.

Phichit was holding his own glass of champagne and shouldered up against him, looking around the room. Dark chocolate eyes sparkled with unadulterated joy. “This is great, isn’t it?” He was practically exuding joy.

Christophe laughed. He wondered just how many after-competition banquets Phichit had attended. They were held after all skating competitions. He had no idea how many Phichit had competed in and couldn’t recall seeing his face before at anything prior.

“I guess you can say that.” Christophe took another sip of his bubbly drink, the liquid going down easily.

Phichit’s smile never faltered and he looked up at the blonde. Christophe could see up close that he had his usual winged eyeliner framing his eyes, lashes looking thicker than usual as well. Phichit was wearing wearing a deep red suit, close to a maroon maybe, that matched the color of his short program costume. It was a good color on him, Christophe decided.

Christophe himself was wearing a navy blue suit, one that matched Yuri Plisetsky’s from the year prior. He capped it with a simple black bowtie. He thought he looked quite spiffy. His manager usually never let him dress himself but he actually did a good job this time…

“Next time, I’ll make it to the podium.” Phichit said as he looked across the room to where Yuuri was standing next to Victor. They were in a deep conversation and Yuuri’s face was already coated in a light blush.

“I hope you do.” Christophe nodded with a smile. With Victor back in the game, it would be hard to outdo him, plus his two Yuris. There was no beating that.

“I only missed you by a point.” Phichit grinned and nudged him in the side, taking his last swig of champagne. Now that Christophe was looking, a light blush was also dotting Phichit’s cheeks, most likely from the alcohol. Just how many glasses had he had?

“It was a tough competition this year.” Christophe mused and then finished off his glass, setting it down on the table nearby. “Let me get you another drink.”

Phichit beamed. “Yes please!”

And that’s how the night got started. Christophe and Phichit made their rounds; well, Phichit dragged Christophe over to Yuuri and Victor to chat. Christophe and Victor made some jokes to the side while Yuuri and Phichit tittered to themselves. But then Phichit wanted to dance, alcohol consuming his entire being. Yuuri had been making him sober up with some water, declaring that he did  _ not  _ want to relive their college days. Instead of grabbing Yuuri like all three of them suspected, Phichit drunkenly groped for Christophe’s hand before tugging him into the center of where everybody was bopping to the beat.

“Phichit-” Christophe began but then Phichit was pressing his back to Christophe’s chest and tugging him closer by the tie with such precision that suggested he had done this before. Then he started moving to the beat, laughter bubbling past his lips.

“Embarrassed?” Phichit giggled, peering over his shoulder. “You, Mr. I-Come-On-Ice?”

Christophe couldn’t help but laugh at this. Phichit was a fun drunk, even though he was entirely more sober than he was when they stumbled over to Yuuri and Victor. This information did not surprise Christophe in the slightest.

“Me, embarrassed? Never.” Christophe flashed him a grin and put his hands on Phichit’s hips, controlling his movement. Phichit’s grin turned playful and he looked forward, purposefully moving his ass into Christophe’s crotch. Before the blonde knew it, Phichit’s moves became sexual. Christophe looked around to make sure nobody was watching them and he grinded back into him.

Phichit laughed again. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Christophe asked lowly in his ear, eyes on those around him. Mila and Sara were dancing close by, ignoring the scowls from Sara’s brother. JJ was getting creamed by his wife in dancing. Otabek and Yuri were leaning against the wall, the wallflowers they were. And Yuuri and Victor were in their own world.

Nobody was paying them any mind.

Phichit hummed and tilted his head back onto Christophe’s shoulder. “I want you.”

This banquet was shaping up to be much better than last year’s, even without a pole.

(For the record, Victor had sobbed into Christophe’s shoulder instead of taking his clothes off like past years. He was crying because the cute brunette from Japan had passed out standing up soon after grinding on him. He was worried that one Yuuri Katsuki wouldn’t remember their dance.

He was right.)

Christophe smirked down at him. “What are you going to do about it then, my dear?” He would normally not play hard to get but he was very intrigued as to how Phichit would react.

Phichit pushed back into him one last time then spun around, grabbing Christophe’s hands. 

“We won’t be missed.” He winked and then tugged Christophe from the banquet hall. Phichit was right in that nobody was going to miss them, as nobody even saw them leave.

Christophe was slightly more intoxicated than he thought he was, he realized as they stumbled into the elevator. Phichit had him pressed against the door, hands going into Christophe’s front pockets and lips meshing against lips. He ran his fingers through Christophe’s short hair, scratching at the shaved hairs at the nape of his neck. Christophe was surprised at his forwardness but reciprocated anyway, one hand running through the thin black hairs atop Phichit’s head.

Phichit ended up maneuvering them out of the elevator and to his room, unlocking the door without parting from Christophe’s lips. He was surprisingly skilled with his tongue and if Christophe wasn’t so focused on matching him he would ask where he acquired such moves. But then they were practically falling through the door, Christophe wrapping an arm around Phichit to stop him from falling.

Phichit let out another boisterous laugh, finally breaking their liplock to bury his face in Christophe’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He giggled.

Christophe grinned and pinched his butt, causing Phichit to squeak. The door shut behind them as they tumbled farther into the room, Phichit collapsing on the bed with Christophe hovering over him.

“My pleasure, darling.” Christophe winked and Phichit swooned, pulling him back down to lick at the seam of the man’s lips.

Phichit curled his tongue inside of Christophe’s mouth as they both reached for the buttons of the other’s suits, clumsily undoing them. Christophe tilted his head to delve deeper into his mouth while shedding his suit jacket, throwing it to the ground after wrestling with the cuffs. Phichit sat up a bit to get his off and while they were there their dress shirts came off as well.

Phichit moved his lips down Christophe’s jaw and neck, panting hotly against his skin.

“If somebody told me two years ago that Christophe Giacometti was going to fuck me at the Grand Prix Final I wouldn’t have believed them.” Phichit explained while mouthing at Christophe’s collar.

Christophe couldn’t relate, because he had fucked Victor Nikiforov every competition they had both attended since he was nineteen years old. Not many people could say that. (A lot of people could say that).

“Is this your first time?” Christophe whispered as he reached for Phichit’s belt. He fiddled with it for a moment before finally getting it unclasped.

Phichit snickered and he nipped gently at Chris’s smooth skin, making marks that would sure be there in the morning.

“Oh honey, I am not a virgin.”

Christophe pulled away and raised one perfect eyebrow at the Thai man.

Phichit licked his lips, not even trying to be seductive but the act itself was sexy. “Let me just say that Yuuri may act like the innocent virgin but we all know where he gets his eros from.” Christophe had paused in pulling Phichit’s belt off in surprise. He stared at him, green eyes wide and Phichit just laughed, lifting a leg to wrap around Christophe’s waist.

“Don’t look so scandalized. And hurry up, I’m getting impatient.”

Christophe didn’t need any further prompting. He pulled the belt from its loops and flung it across the room, pulling Phichit’s pants and boxers down with them. He was already half hard and it was Christophe’s turn to lick his lips as he shimmied his way down the bed, suit pants pulled taut across strong thighs.

“What do we have here?” Christophe hummed and wrapped a hand around Phichit’s erection, giving it a few strokes. Phichit had propped himself up on his elbows and tipped his head back as Christophe blew cool hair on the head of his dick.

“Are you clean?” Christophe hummed, ready to just put his mouth on it.

“Yes.” Phichit said with his bottom lip between his teeth. And with that Christophe took him inside of his mouth, slurping all the way down in one go. Christophe was definitely… well practiced when it came to sucking cock. And he was pretty damn good at it, if his past partners’ opinions were to go by.

Phichit’s moans were high-pitched and sweet to the ear, always a little higher whenever Christophe caught him on a downward stroke. He held the base of his dick in his hand as he sucked, tongue swirling around the length and head. Christophe would pull off until just the head was in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks on the way down again.

Phichit liked that the most.

Christophe kept going, head bobbing, green eyes peering up through thick lashes to see brown eyes closed and head still tipped back. Christophe knew Phichit was close when frail fingers tightened in his hair, dragging him up and off.

“I don’t want to come just yet.” Phichit stated breathily and Christophe grinned, pressing one more kiss to the underside before sitting up on his knees, pushing his pants down his thighs and all the way off. His underwear went with it, discarded to be found later.

“Did you bring lube?” Christophe asked, fingers tapping lightly on Phichit’s chin as he caressed it. Phichit smirked.

“Would I have invited you back here if I didn’t?”

“Touche.” They shared a laugh and Phichit rolled off the bed, Christophe’s eyes lingering on his frame as he bent over to dig through his suitcase. Christophe had an urge to grab both of his cheeks and smack them, as they were pert yet with a supple bounce. He was a skater after all and skaters have the nicest asses out of anybody.

Phichit turned back to him with a coy grin, catching him in his ogling. Christophe didn’t care in the slightest. He just beckoned Phichit closer with a curl of his finger and Phichit was crawling towards him, lips coming together once again. Their mouths were open when they met and tongues pressed together, slick and hot. Phichit pressed the lube into Christophe’s awaiting hands and rolled away from him, propping himself up on elbows and knees. The condom lay next to him, waiting to be used.

Phichit looked at him over his shoulder, raven hair falling into his eyes but his smile blinding, ass shaking a little bit side to side.

“Open me up.” He commanded and Christophe flicked the cap open immediately, coating his fingers generously with the slippery substance.

He moved behind Phichit and stared at his ass, one hand coming up to caress it while the lubed fingers teased his entrance. Phichit side when one sank in slowly, dropping his forehead to his forearms. 

“You like that?”

“Mmm.”

Christophe smirked and waited until Phichit tightened around him a bit, letting him know through his body that he could move his finger. He started off slow, letting Phichit get used to the feel and then he worked up his speed. Phichit’s breathing started coming harder and his eyes fluttered closed, lashes kissing his cheeks.

Christophe was mesmerized by the way his finger sank into him and by the contrast of their skin tones. Phichit was much darker than his pale complexion and he found it beautiful, more beautiful than he had already thought. 

And then he brought his hand down with a loud  _ smack! _

Phichit cried out in surprise and brown eyes shot open to give him a look over his shoulder.

Christophe paused in his fingering, only twisting it inside but not thrusting.

“Again.” Phichit demanded and Christophe chuckled, pulling his finger out to add more lube. This time there were two fingers inside of Phichit, starting slow but building up in momentum. And his free hand came down on soft skin with a slap. Even in the dim lighting of the hotel room, Christophe could see the cheek darkening with each slap.

“Fuck.” Phichit huffed in pleasure as Christophe twisted and thrusted and curled his fingers inside of him. It was a constant motion, one that was repeated over and over again, the slide of lube making it all the more pleasurable.

Christophe couldn’t help but land one last smack on Phichit’s ass before adding a third finger, immediately pressing it against that sweet spot inside of him.

“Chris!” Phichit gasped out and lurched forward, trying to get Christophe’s fingers away from him. It’s not that he didn’t like it; oh no, that one press just made him that much closer to coming then and there. 

Christophe chuckled lowly. “Did the prince not like that?” He pressed a kiss to the middle of Phichit’s back, fingers following his movements. He was able to slide a fourth finger in there after proper spreading and stretching and Phichit was practically vibrating.

“P-Prince?” The smile was back on Phichit’s face yet his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“You looked like a prince during your programs.” Christophe mumbled, licking up his spine. “You were beautiful, but you’re always beautiful.”

“You flatter me.” Phichit laughed which turned into a groan as Christophe slid his fingers from him, grabbing the condom with it. He opened it and rolled it onto his wilting cock, which he gave a few firm strokes in order to regain life.

“Let me know if I do anything wrong, dear.” Christophe sucked at Phichit’s shoulder blade for a moment before lathering his cock with lube and pressing against his entrance. Phichit’s breath hitched and he tightened up but with a little coaxing, Christophe was able to get him to relax again.

“I trust you.” Phichit mumbled and with that Christophe sank in, only the head, letting Phichit adjust to his girth before going deeper. Phichit let out a choked sob when Christophe was all the way in and Christophe stroked his hair. He didn’t dare move. Intoxicated or not, hook-up or not, Christophe was a caring lover. Especially if it was somebody who was a comrade, like Phichit.

“You okay?” He asked softly into his ear.

“You’re fucking thick.” Phichit gasped out in an airy laugh.

Christophe laughed with him and rubbed his hips lightly. They waited a few more breaths before Phichit started rocking back into him. He looked back at Christophe, only his eyes visible and Christophe could see lust in those molten irises.

He gripped Phichit’s hips tighter and gave him his first thrust, sending Phichit into another series of gasps.

“Yeah,” Phichit moaned, arching his back into his, “like that.”

Christophe was a caring lover - so, he complied.

He swung his hips into him, one hand gripping Phichit’s hips and the other grasping the fat on his ass, using it as leverage to bring him forward. Little  _ ‘un’  _ sounds fell from Phichit’s lips as he clawed at the pillow, the friction from Christophe’s cock inside of him almost too much.

Christophe was already working up a sweat, abs glistening with it as he bowed his head, focusing all his energy on this one fuck. He wanted this Grand Prix banquet to be memorable as his first one; maybe he would even make Thailand proud with conquering this decorated athlete. 

He had already made them proud on the ice, with that one point difference with the one fucking him, now it was time to really prove his endurance.

Moans filled the room and neither of them cared how loud their voices grew. They didn’t care about their neighbors, other athletes and coaches, and they certainly didn’t care about what kind of reputation they were giving themselves currently. All that mattered was the slaps of skin, the rough movement of hips, and Christophe’s hands snaking all over Phichit’s toned body.

“You’re, shit,” Christophe cursed as he changed the angle, Phichit purposely tightening around him when a big hand fisted his cock.

“Just like that.” He rocked back into the fucking motion, bracing himself up on his hands. “Pull my hair.”

“You’re a kinky thing, aren’t you?” Christophe licked his lips and Phichit let out a hoarse laugh. He felt thick fingers fist in his hair, remembering how they had felt in it back when they had been in the elevator. And then they were gripping hard, pulling back, neck curving towards the ceiling.

Christophe chose that time to slide in just right; the cry that Phichit lets out ringing through his ears. It was one of the best sounds Christophe had ever heard.

“Harder, harder, so cl-  _ oh _ .” Phichit panted, not able to form a sentence as Christophe once again obeyed him. He sped up and his hips pistoned faster, the hand around Phichit’s cock tightening as it roamed over the head, thumbing at the slit.

Phichit was a goner after that, spurting across the comforter of his hotel bed.

Christophe wasn’t that close, but Phichit kept rocking and moaning, overstimulation sending him into a frenzy of emotion. He felt himself vibrate all over and his grunts and moans rose high and above Christophe’s.

“Come on old man, you’re only five years older than me.” Phichit taunted between pants. He was reaching his limit. “I know you can do it.”

Christophe grit his teeth and felt the familiar burning in his stomach at Phichit’s words. They felt good. He stuck his lips to the side of Phichit’s neck and latched on, sucking softly as he came into the condom, bucking hard a few more times before coming to a stop. 

He gently lowered them down once he descended from his high, lying across Phichit’s back before moving beside him to take the condom off.

Phichit closed his eyes and his lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but he was already asleep before the first syllable left his lips.

Christophe discarded of the condom before he looked around the room. He considered taking his things and leaving, but fatigue wracked his body and all he could do was climb into the bed beside his lover and drift to sleep in a timely manner.

 

Sunlight filtered through the curtains the next morning and Christophe groggily stirred. There was a weight on his chest as well as the feeling of breath fanning across bare skin. He looked down to see Phichit’s peaceful, sleeping being half draped across him, still naked with the sheets haphazardly thrown across him. He was drooling a bit and Christophe wiped it away with his thumb before he could say a word.

This caused Phichit to stir and Christophe felt a mild sense of panic. This was way too intimate for a hook-up. But he knew that Phichit would understand what last night meant, and they could even continue doing it if he wanted to.

Phichit rubbed his eyes a moment before meeting Christophe’s. Silence filled the room in an awkward manner, neither knowing what to say. What do you say after fucking a fellow competitor?

Phichit ended up breaking the ice.

“Be my coach, Christophe?” He teased with a sing-song lilt in his voice, mildly groggy from sleep. He rested his chin on Christophe’s bare chest when he looked up at him, eyes still trying to fight the sleep clouding them. 

Christophe couldn’t help but burst into laughter, the initial awkwardness dissipating immediately. Phichit joined in and that’s how they stayed, wrapped around each other, joyful tears streaming from both skaters’ eyes. There was a picture to follow on Phichit’s instagram, of course, to mark the occasion. Both of them were smiling at the camera, secrets lying hidden in their eyes and shoulder exposed, one very visible bite mark telling all.

  
_ phichit+chu: Until next time, Grand Prix Final!  _


End file.
